


Of Traffic and Roller Coasters

by animangamer33



Series: Hi-Def Oneshots [2]
Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangamer33/pseuds/animangamer33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo and Glitch spend the day at Knott's Berry Farm together, but there's something Mo hasn't told Glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Traffic and Roller Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP going to an amusement park together. Bonus: one of them is scared of the roller coaster but goes on it anyway and has to hold the other’s hand through the whole thing.
> 
> Also inspired by my recent trip to Knott's Berry Farm. The park turned out to be smaller than I remembered it to be, haha.
> 
> Credit to ultimaterollercoaster-dot-com for info on ghost rider.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dance Central belongs to Harmonix, those wonderful people who are awesome at character development. Google isn't mine either - I'm just referencing it.

"Mo, hurry up! We're not gonna beat everyone else if ya don't get movin'!"

"Aight, aight. Just chill, man. We'll get there in time. You don't want me to hit anyone, do ya?"

"Fine! Why's there gotta be traffic anyway? It's a Saturday mornin'! Everyone should be sleepin' right now."

"Chill, man. It's L.A. Why're ya surprised at the traffic? You've lived 'ere fer yer whole life. 'Sides, We'll get there soon enough."

** 20 minutes later. **

"Moooooo! Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there yet, G? I don't see any rides here. All I see are cars. We'll get there soon, k?"

"...Fine."

** 20 minutes later. **

"Mo, where are we? Where's the park?"

"Hold up, G. I need to check and see if we passed the park."

"Maan, didn't ya check Google for the directions? What's wit ya?"

"Hey, at least we're not stuck in traffic no more, yeah? Patience is a virtue, l'il dude. Why doncha use that geeky thing on your wrist and look up where the parking's at?"

"No can do, man. I didn't bring th' one with GPS capabilities. Only the back-up that let's me text and call people. I didn't wanna take the chance of losin' Steve at the park!"

"Ya named that watch? Maan, what a geek."

"Hey! Steve is awesome! Don't hate! Sooo... where we headed?"

"Chill, man. Get the map out and look it up."

"You want me to use a book? Mo, it's the 21st century."

"Fine, let me park over at that store and so I can look it up."

** 20 minutes later. **

"We're here! Hi-Def is in da house!!!"

"Cool it, G. We just passed the gate. Where do ya wanna go first?"

"I wanna go on all the rides! Let's start over at Camp Snoopy and go around!"

"Aight, let's go. We got all day fer this, so no rush okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's go."

\----

The two Hi-Def dancers started walking to Camp Snoopy, looking at the Wild West decorations and pushing their way through the many people on spring break. They discovered that the rides in Camp Snoopy were for toddlers and even Glitch was too tall for the maximum height requirement.

"'Ey Glitch, you're too tall fer somethin' for once."

"Hey! I'm not short! We're just livin' in a height-ist society, k?"

"... That ain't even a word, G."

"...Whatever, Mo."

\---- 

After exploring Camp Snoopy, the pair went to the thrill rides, ate lunch, and tried out all the arcade games. They had somehow bypassed all the roller coasters in the park and had walked to the area where they first entered the park. There, Glitch was excited to see one of the rides he was looking forward to riding.

"Ghost Rider". 

Mo and Glitch looked up at the worn, wooden sign and then watched the car going speeding downhill, following the track, as the riders screamed. Glitch blinked, then cheered.

"Yes! It looks super awesome! Mo, we gotta get on this ride. Look at those drops! Didya hear those screams? 'Ey, didya know that when it was first built, it was one of the fastest, longest, and tallest wooden roller coasters in the world? Isn't that dope, Mo?"

When he didn't receive a reply, Glitch turned and looked at his boyfriend. Mo was still looking up at the ride and had a frown on his face. Suddenly, he grabbed Glitch's hand and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Mo? Mo! What are you doing we still gotta ride Ghost Rider and all the other roller coasters! I dun wanna leave yet!"

Mo stopped walking, but didn't look at Glitch. Still holding Mo's hand, Glitch walked up to Mo and looked up to meet his eyes. Mo averted his eyes from Glitch's gaze.

"Wassup wit' ya, Mo? Somethin' wrong?"

Mo glanced at Glitch, but quickly looked away again. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and mumbled, "Looks dangerous. Thin tracks like those can't hold up th' whole train and 30 people."

Glitch paused, opened his mouth, closed it, and held back laughter. Mo was afraid of wooden roller coasters. That was unexpected. He'd been wondering why Mo had taken charge of the map. That explained why they had passed all the other coasters in the park.

Glitch looked back to Mo, who had looked away by then, embarrassed at having his fear revealed to his partner. Glitch smiled gently, taking Mo's hand.

"Mo, if ya don't wanna go on the roller coaster, we can just go on th' other rides again instead. I don't mind. Where do ya' wanna go?"

Mo looked at Glitch and recalled how excited Glitch had looked when seeing the ride.

"Aight, let's go on Ghost Rider. Ya really wanna go on it, so let's go. I'll try it."

Glitch turned to Mo and looked at him with wide eyes. Mo had a determined look on his face and was staring at the ride they had just been walking from.

"But, Mo...Ya' sure"

"Yeah, man. I'm gonna get over this. Let's go."

Mo and Glitch walked back to the ride, and used their Fast Pass to get on the ride quickly. When they sat on the train and buckled up, Glitch held Mo's hand between them, and looked at Mo.

"'Ey, Mo?"

Mo, who had been anxiously staring at the track, turned to Glitch. Glitch leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Mo, for ridin' with me, even though it's a roller coaster."

Mo smiled at Glitch, "No sweat G. This ride's gonna be a piece o' cake. Lemme just' hold your hand durin' the ride so yer skinny ass don't fall off."

Glitch blushed at the comment, before grinning at Mo.

"...Kay, just in case."

The two smiled each other, hands clasped as the ride started.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon of the Chapter:  
> Glitch likes to spout details of things he's researched at random times, like he did with Ghost Rider.
> 
> Hoped you like this oneshot. It was longer than I was first expecting it.


End file.
